Jueves
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Serie de drabble/viñetas/OS] [...] Como cada jueves, Sherwin se encuentra allí, con sus rizos imposiblemente rojizos y su tímida sonrisa [...] /AU/OC/OoC/ [Reto 30 días]


**…**

 **RETO 30 DIAS CON TU OTP**

 _ **3 – Jugando/ viendo una película**_

 **…**

 **Disclaimer:** In a Heartbeat y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU, OC y seguro que mucho OoC. Serie de drabbles/viñetas/OS relacionados que están o no alineados cronológicamente, con sus posibles excepciones.

* * *

 **Jueves – Reservado**

 **.**

—Jonathan —le llama Steve, un chico de su clase—, ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Jonathan se levanta de su asiento una vez termina de guardar sus cosas en su mochila, la agarra y se dirige a la salida, a la vez que rechaza la invitación de sus compañeros.

—Lo siento, hoy tengo algo que hacer.

—Steve, hoy es jueves —dice una chica, una vez Jonathan no está cerca.

Steve solo hace una mueca, resignado. Al fin de cuentas, el jueves es un día casi sagrado para Jon.

Jonathan llega a casa, saluda a su madre y sube a su habitación. Una vez allí, deja su mochila sobre la cama y se cambia con una rapidez alucinante para un niño de ocho años; como cada jueves por la tarde, se encuentra emocionado.

Con el ceño levemente fruncido, el niño de ojos azules observa la hora que marca el reloj sobre su escritorio y suspira, con cierto aburrimiento, para ponerse a hacer la poca tarea que ha traído hoy. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, cierra su cuaderno y se levanta de la silla en la que se la ha pasado sentado para salir de su habitación y bajar por las escaleras de una forma poco cuidadosa, lo que le cuesta un regaño por parte de su madre.

Jon sonríe de lado, y se encoge de hombros como cada vez que hace una travesura. Su madre simplemente suspira, niega y le sonríe de vuelta.

—Ya sabes, nada de acercarse a la calle y vuelves antes de que oscurezca —dice la joven mujer—. Sherwin acaba de llegar.

Jonathan asiente, sale de su casa y tiene cuidado al cruzar la calle – ante la atenta mirada de su madre – para finalmente estar en el parque que está enfrente. Como cada jueves, Sherwin se encuentra allí, con sus rizos imposiblemente rojizos y su tímida sonrisa, hamacándose con suavidad en un columpio.

—Sherwin —lo llama, una vez se acomoda en el columpio restante.

Sherwin deja de mirar el despejado cielo para mirarlo a él y su diminuta sonrisa se hace un poco más grande. Ha pasado una semana completa desde la última vez que se vieron pero, pareciera que a Sherwin le han salido unas cuantas pecas más, o por lo menos eso piensa Jonathan fugazmente.

—Hola, Jon —dice en respuesta—. Hoy tuve examen de matemáticas.

Jonathan enarca una ceja, mientras comienza a hamacarse sin muchas energías. El sonrojo que se extiende por todo el rostro de Sherwin le dice todo y lo más probable es que durante los próximos días no vea al chico.

Entonces, repentinamente, el niño de cabellos negros se pone de pie, agarra una rama que hay en el suelo y se pone en posición de combate. Sherwin le mira, sin comprender aún su idea y deja de columpiarse, atento a sus movimientos, así que Jonathan se aventura por unos breves instantes a buscar otra rama y se la entrega a su mejor amigo.

—¡Hoy seremos caballeros! —exclama, levantando en lo alto su espada—. Y debemos defender a nuestro rey.

Sherwin se ríe, encantado con la idea y copiando la pose de Jon.

—¡Por el rey! —grita el niño de ojos castaños.

—¡Por el rey! —repite el niño amante de los cuentos.

Y corren uno detrás del otro, riendo, mientras mueven de aquí para allá sus peligrosas armas luchando con feroces enemigos invisibles para lograr llegar al palacio – que no es otra cosa que la zona de toboganes – para proteger al imaginario rey. Siguen así, lo que queda de la tarde, protegiendo su fuerte, peleando con enemigos y corriendo por todo el parque, para luego acabar luchando entre ellos sin dejar de reír.

Para cuando acaba el día y llega la hora de que cada uno vaya a casa, ambos simplemente suspiran, un poco decepcionados y aún con ganas de seguir jugando porque su increíble juego apenas comienza. El lado bueno, es que dentro de poco se volverán a ver y tal vez, con suerte, el tiempo reducido que tienen sea más largo la próxima vez.

—Adiós, Jonathan.

—Hasta luego, Sherwin.

* * *

 _ **Lo admito, al principio esto estaba por ser un Merthur, sigo pensando en que tal vez tuve que hacer un Merthur, como sea. Estoy atrasada por unos casi ocho días así deberé escribir con una rapidez alucinante. Sinceramente, con eso de allá arriba, no sé si sentirlo incompleto o qué demonios pero me gusta lo que salió aquí.**_

 _ **Y sí, Steve es un OC.**_

 **Comentarios, criticas, consejos y lo que sea, mientras sean de buena manera son bienvenidos. ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
